godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 2 - Segment 10
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 2 - 10 = "Just a moment Professor. C, what do you mean the commands don't do good to you? And for the moment please answer straight." Nanako turned towards the infected girl. "Rendering Oracle Cells completely inactive, this is the ability of the Overlord. Each time this tyrant warns me I don't shudder because I'm scared, it's an involuntary reflex since he gives me something like a stroke by stopping the activity of my Oracle Cells..." With a shrug C for once did as she was asked, though she would have liked to give a more roundabout way yet with as how the Overseer was staring at her she couldn't. "Previously you did admit you're a being of a massive amount of Oracle Cells, although it's not like you're actually suffering a heart attack, is it? However if the Irregulars can't hold a candle to the Overseer because of this, why do they continue to gather Oracle Cells? Wouldn't it be easier if they kept themselves pure like him?" Nia asked a question which made them turn towards her while C simply snickered. "My action of not consuming Oracle Cells is an irregularity, by going against my own instincts in resisting the urge to consume." Before she could answer however the Overseer revealed his reason. This made the infected girl laugh silently, an irregularity amongst the already extremely rare Irregulars is quite weird. "The other Irregulars aren't strong willed enough to just stop after they started to consume, neither can they expell the already absorbed cells by their own. Nor would they be willing to give it up under any circumstances. But enough of this, Stargazer why don't you start your part of the explanation? My guess is that the others are quite interested in Johannes' actions. Not to mention this is still being broadcasted live to HQ. I wonder what their faces are now." Baluar sighed at the sight of the girl being reprimanded once again by the Overseers gaze. He found it rather weird, that she claimed that the commands she endures are taking a toll on her, yet there she is constantly provoking the silver haired male for repeatedly to scold her. "Well, as you have summarized it earlier Johannes started to cultivate Nova in the disguise of managing the Aegis Project. However he lacked the only thing that would allow this man-made Devouring Apocalypse to come, it's core which he referred to as Singularity." After clearing his throat, Paylor Sakaki started to recall the events that unfolded many years ago. "But... that just brings out even more questions." Scratching his head Baluar sighed once again, thinking that this is getting nowhere. For each answer they get numerous questions. "First one is the how to make one, is that right? Although I'm not quite confident in that answer myself, however close to 7 year ago, in Russia there was an extremely heavy density of Aragami moving on a still active nuclear reactor. At that time what was luring them towards it was unknown, but in light of the information revealed recently, it must have been a piece of a sample from Nova. We had... similar reports of numerous Aragami gathering because of Nova was calling for them." Sakaki pondered on how to answer, while he knew some of the steps that the previous Director took lot of them were still hidden from him. His gaze shifted to the infected girl, who smiled back at him. Actually it was more like a grin clearly provoking the old researcher to continue with his limited knowledge about the situation. "Nova didn't call any of them actually. That was due to the Aragami recognized something similar to the Origin, and they wanted contact with it at all costs. Even if it was not what they were seeking, it would have lead them closer to their goal." After a short silence, C however pitched in her information. "C, earlier you stated that the Aragami are afraid to approach Irregulars? How is that they wanted to make contact with Nova then?" Nia wondered about that, and the girl sighed. "We're getting side tracked, aren't we? Well it's not me who goes offrail this time... Okay okay, stop staring at me! Sheesh... Nova was a copy of the Origin not an Irregular. Well it became an irregular only after the core of the first Singularity was inserted into it." The infected girl tried to mock them for a bit until the Overseer turned his gaze, so she couldn't evade the answer. "By the way... That Russian mission, wasn't that the first mission of Soma? If I recall right, Lindow did tell us about it, they've been there with Tsubaki. There was some huge explosion that caught them unprepared, but it did remove all Aragami from the area." Baluar added some of his knowledge as it jolted a memory from him. He'd been talking about it with Lindow and they brought up what impossible odds they've been through so far. "That's right. Johannes was willing to sacrifice his own son and two of his best God Eaters to make his goal achievable. The explosion was induced prematurely inside the nuclear reactor, however what followed was something noone really expected. Can we get an explanation on that one?" Sakaki hummed in acknowledgement, then turned towards the Overseer. "The sample infused with the center of the nuclear explosion and awakened. The surrounding areas Oracle Cells then tangled around the still growing blast and condensed it forming the core of the very first Singularity, also this consumed all present Aragami... Although another question rises because of this. The three God Eaters were caught up in the blast by their own reports, however they emerged almost unscatched from under a pile of rubble. Makes you wonder, isn't it right. Stargazer?" With a sigh C understood the meaning of that and explained without getting prodded to do so. "How is that related to Shio now? You're making my mind asplode." The tallest God Eater scratched his head in frustration, it wasn't that all this was over his head, because he could understand it. However the amount of information flowing in was trendemous, not to mention he saw the questioning gazes of everyone present. "Bal, didn't you mean explode?" Nia joked lightly, he knew exactly what his brother meant. "This is asplode, it went beyond a simple explode... Quite a long time ago..." With a sigh Bal noted. "The Child, or as you called it a Singularity. That was the very first Irregular to appear after that event." The voice of the Overseer jolted them out of them cheerful conversation. "Child, huh? Quite fitting, but yes. After that incident there were rumours starting to circle about of Nova and Johannes was looking into reports that he dubbed as Singularity cases. Though it was only last year there was contact with Shio." Once again Sakaki hummed, and pushed up his glasses. "So... the former Director created Shio, but had no control over her so he resorted to hunt after the Singularity. I do recall Lindow and Soma going on special missions occasionally instructed by the former Director himself. Though I have to wonder why did Shio only meet with Soma after all those years only?" Half musing to himself Baluar turned towards the Overseer also, which made C pout. "Apparently there was some link between the two of them. With the Deathgod being part Aragami and the Singularity trying to don humanlike features. However, it was years before the two of them met and before that Johannes deemed the original plan a failure. So he moved onto the backup he had in store. Cultivating a Singularity from the start instead of instant development, even if it would take a longer time to do so." Getting annoyed that they started to use the silver haired man against her as a leverage C grumbled. "Raising one?! He had to go through so much trouble to create Shio, how the hell could he raise another one then? Wait, you're not going to tell me that..." Baluar stopped abruptly, staring at the grinning girl. "Yep, the New types. Weren't you interested in where did they get all the data for them? You two were almost amongst the very first to enlist as such a rare God Eaters. Before you two there was only successful new type at the Far East... so then tell me... Where did they get teaching material for you guys? How did they know how to engineer your God Arcs? Aren't you curious at all about such a thing?" She finished the sentence gladly, this caused some murmur amongst those present which did intensify as she posed her questions. "C if you knew all this, what stopped you from acting? Don't tell me you've not moved a finger because you weren't paid." Nanako interjected staring at the girl who just shrugged in response opting not to answer at all. "The HQ supported these as it was to make a new wave of God Eaters that could be reconned with and most importantly would be able to deal with the Aragami more efficiently. What he didn't tell them at all that he was actually trying to cultivate a part of the Nova's cells inside said God Eaters." Instead she answered to an unasked question that was also bugging the minds of those present. "... WHAT?! You mean we--" Baluar shouted in surprise and even Nia appeared dumbfounded at the claim, however C started to be laughing at their puzzlement. "Variable Type God Eaters, regulars. Nothing fancy. You see while his aim failed and quite a lot of blood smeared his hands in the end even if by an accident he did produce results." Her mirth was however silenced by a glare, from the Overseer. "You enjoy yanking us by our nerves, don't you?" Baluar gritted his teeth, holding back the impetus of punching the girl. "Actu--" As she tried to add a bit more oil to the fire she was interrupted by a heavy shudder. "Devil. The next time you try to sidetrack, I'll remove the benefical effect of stopping your Oracle Cells from rampaging inside that weakened body of yours. You don't want that, do you?" He was getting angry at the infected girl. While she did enlighten those around with much of the information, the girl also have been attempting to oppose him at every opportunity she can. "Geez, I planned to continue... And this is why you're a freaking tyrant, Overlord... Jack, would you get Sierra, Crimson and that big guy? They are literally integral to the next part of the explanation and I dislike repeating myself. Is that fine with you, Overlord? In the meantime I do tell about other things." The Instructor wondered for a bit for the request, but hastily headed out gathering those whose presence will be required apparently. "Go on." With this the Overseer nodded. "You know... Why am I doing the talking? Couldn'-- Okay okay... Geez... Happy now?! ..." The initial rebellion was quickly smoldered in it's tracks as the silver haired man reached out to C, pulled her up by the neck while the girl was trying to escape. After a short while she had been released and let down to the ground. The girl staggered a bit on her own, and attempted to grab onto the arm of the Overseer to help her stand upright, but he pulled it away before she could reach it so C stumbled and fell. "Continue." A single sentence, cold and commanding echoed around them. "Aren't you being too ruthless?" Nanako asked from the man, but he didn't answer. So she walked towards C and helped her stand up. The weakened girl nodded in acceptance as she relied on the help of the mechanic. The infected girl didn't want to reveal just how weakened she is actually, she knew that the Overseer did help him trendemously by halting the activity of her freshly infused Bias Factor. But now after she provoked his wrath, this wouldn't be that easy now. "Anyways this still leaves a lot of things left. You see, you know the details. How by the lead of Stargazer the Irregular known as Shio was found, how she developed sort of humanlike personality and in the end how she was taken by Johannes and used to awaken Nova. Though in the end, even with the that Shio in the end still managed to take control over it and bring it to the moon, terraforming it... Though I'm honestly amazed at that fact." While C was turning paler than anything before she continued with the explanation. Furthermore, she stopped playing the daredevil game against the will of the superior Irregular. Taking punishment from him now would be suicidal. "Why is that? The purpose of the Oracle Cells is to terraform, or are you still hiding something?" Sakaki pondered on the last part. "The Oracle Cells only perform a terraforming when the planet is devoid of any life. Aragami do not operate on such basis, their only goal is to devour as you know it. In order to counter this Johannes loaded only specific information into Nova's terraforming process, making sure that even if it was absorbing Oracle Cells across the planet none of the Aragami or anything resembling them will ever appear. And he wanted to make sure to overwrite the current structure of the Oracle Pool to remove such a threat once and for all." The eyes of the Overseer burning her, apparently he was getting impatient. So C did everything in order not to displease him. "That's quite interesting, but tell me this one. Where could he have gotten such an information, was it your hand in it? You've stated that the first Irregular was that Child, noone else would have such a knowledge am I right? However you did say something along the lines of being a patient of Erik." Sakaki walked close to C, leaning right into her face as she was being questioned. "You're forgetting the Origin, are you? Nova was based on the daughter of Lucas, everything related to that was the result of the research of Lucas here aswell as your meddling and eventual creation of the God Arcs them selves. You two made it possible to program artificially created Aragami. As for the patients of Erik... I'll explain that also soon, I still have some things to clear up anyways." C scoffed lightly, but before she could be reprimanded quickly answered the question. "So then tell us, just a quick sum of things to come. Can you?" Baluar said stepping closer and pulling away the professor, although there was no danger of the girl hitting him at this point. "What is remaining to be explained is what the remains of Nova caused, a bit more indepth explanation of the Irregular types, plus the goal to what the Irregulars seek. However, before I start with that we should have to wait until--" C counted on on her fingers when suddenly the Overseer pulled out a phone and that awkwardly silenced everyone. "Yes?" Without caring for the scene he caused, the Overseer took the call. "Unacceptable. Find her and you're given permission to eliminate." Upon hearing the answer his gaze darkened, eyes started to glow bright as he eyed the weakened C. "Trouble, I guess?" Baluar noted sacrastically, as the silver haired male stepped forward pushing Nanako aside. "Let me guess, end of the world?" Before C could collapse the Overseer grabbed her and lifted the infected girl up high, staring at her with the glowing eyes. "Devil! You've been trying to gain time! DO YOU HAVE A HAND IN THIS?!" His grip was tightening around the throat she was being grabbed at, aswell as for the first time in their presence the Overseer raised his voice, signaling that he was now seriously pissed. --- End of Chapter 2015,09,01 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic